Love Amongst The Snow
by Shadewolfy
Summary: Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Chapter 1**

**xXxXx**

Yuki dodged again, ducking under the tentacle slashing her way. Bright red hot pain flared up over her face as the tentacle sliced her skin. She twirled away, long tresses of white hair swimming around her. Her zanpaktou held aloft in her sweat-drenched hand kept the Hollow away from her.

Yuki stared up at the Hollow before her with grey eyes and scowled. It seemed to have some kind of rapid healing ability and had just brushed away all the other shinigami that had opposed it. They all lay around the field where her group had encountered the Hollow, all unconscious or unable to continue fighting. Yuki herself wasn't so well off either. A deep slash over her left shoulder marked the first cut it had made and the puncture wound on her stomach marked the second. Her face was the last place. The big problem was that she was starting to tire, but Yuki was glad her strength lay in evasion, agility and speed, otherwise she would have quickly ended up like the unconscious shinigami around her.

Yuki dodged another quill from its arms and slashed downwards, pushing the Hollow away from her fallen comrades.

She was the only one left out of her group still conscious and in fighting conditions and she was determined to stay that way and protect her team..

Just a few more minutes.

Yuki knew her taicho was on his way so all she had to do was hold out just a bit longer until he got here. Just before the Hollow had been able to breach their defences, one of the younger shinigami had been sent to get reinforcements. And not seconds ago Yuki had felt the tell-tale tingle of her taicho's reiatsu reaching her senses.

Yuki ducked again as the Hollow attacked but the quill still grazed her right arm while the force hit her straight on. She went tumbling away straight into a tree and lay there dazed before she remembered her downed comrades. She pulled herself up with much difficulty and limped over to the space between her friends and the Hollow.

The Hollow blinked owlishly at her before it laughed, "Why don't you just give up, little shinigami? Your body is already broken."

Yuki stumbled a bit before righting herself and tightening her grip on her zanpaktou. "Never," she growled.

She watched the hollow laugh and mentally steeled herself for another fight when suddenly there was a flash of snowy white in the corner of her eye.

Her taicho had come.

With another flash-step her taicho stood before her and she felt all the anxiety in her slip away. She dimly felt other shinigami land all around her and start carting off the unconscious to Unohana-taicho, but her eyes stayed on her taicho.

With a quick and clean upward slash, her taicho broke through the Hollow's defence and mask. Still screaming, the Hollow dispersed into red flecks that drifted into the air.

Her taicho slipped his sword back into place before turning to her. She felt her knees give way and just before her face became acquainted with the ground, small but strong hands held her up.

"You did very well. Without you they would surely have died. Sleep now and let 4th squad take care of you," her taicho whispered to her.

"Hai, taicho," she whispered as she looked into his eyes. He smiled softly at her before handing her over to the 4th squad members waiting. She never took her eyes off her taicho and had to strain to see him when they flash-stepped her away. When she couldn't see him anymore she tracked him with her zampaktou's special tracker ability. Even that slipped out of her grasp when she entered the 4th squad's hospital.

Just then Yuki realized she had done something heart-breaking.

She had fallen in love with her taicho.

With her Hitsugaya-taicho.

The unseated officer of the 10th squad blinked away tears.

**xXxXx**

I'm doing a cleanup of every story I have posted and will ever post. Sorry to everyone who reviewed, that are gone now.

**Peace**

**Out**

**xXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Chapter 2**

**xXxXx**

Yuki wanted to stay where she was. The feeling of security, love and power flowed through her as she rested on the mountain. Her inner mind stretched before her in a white mist blanket and her zanpaktou lay next to her in materialized form. Kasumi, the mist goddess, was in her human form of a beautiful young girl with pale skin, light grey hair and silver eyes. Kasumi lay with her head on her wielder's lap, staring up at the mist-covered roof as she wondered the pain in her wielder's heart.

"Yuki-hime, why do you love him?" Kasumi asked, glancing at her smiling wielder.

"You know very well why I love him, Kasumi-chan," Yuki said as she carded her hand through Kasumi's hair. Kasumi sighed but accepted her wielder's answer.

Yuki and Kasumi both relaxed, knowing it would take Unahana-taicho a while before Yuki needed to wake up.

After a while a light thumping against Yuki's head told her it was time to wake up. As she stood, Kasumi waved at her wielder as Yuki started to wake up.

**xXxXx**

Yuki woke with a start, feeling like she had been drenched in water. She flailed for merely a second before the calming effect of Unohana-taicho washed over her. Yuki sighed, really hoping she wasn't being a nuisance if Unohana-taicho was here personally to take care of her. Vaguely Yuki could make out what others around her were saying.

"How long?" It was Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

"The poison had been in her system for a while. There's no knowing how much damage has been done," Unohana-taicho replied as she shifted her hands from Yuki's shoulder to her stomach. Yuki twitched lightly at the feeling, which did not go unnoticed when Unohana-taicho removed her hands.

"Yuki. Yuki! Time to wake up now Yuki," Matsumoto-fukutaicho whispered in her ear.

"Stop that! She should actually not wake up now. Let her rest and naturally get rid of the poison."

Yuki twitched again at the frosty voice of her taicho.

He had come.

Matsumoto laughed softly, "Look taicho, she likes your voice."

A soft growl, "Matsumoto!"

"Everyone out, now. She needs to sleep." Unohana-taicho ushered everyone out and softly shut the door, and the noise out.

Yuki sighed but slipped under.

**xXxXx**

The next time Yuki woke she was able to open her eyes and blink up at the soft, dull light shining in the room. On her right was Unohana-taicho. To her left was Matsumoto-fukutaicho and at her feet was her taicho.

They all watched her, waiting for her to react. Yuki blinked at them before opening her mouth. "Is there something on my face?"

Matsumoto laughed, "Yeah that's Yuki-hime alright."

Unohana-taicho stepped forward and said softly, "You underwent some heavy damage but the good thing was your reiatsu did some kind of cushioning that blocked most of the poison from the hollow."

Yuki smiled, "Her name is Kasumi, the mist goddess."

Matsumoto blinked at their taicho before turning back to Yuki, "How long have you known your Zanpaktou personally?"

Yuki thought for a minute before she answered, "I've know her since I died."

"Then why are you still unseated if you can interact with your Zanpaktou?"

Yuki frowned, "I tried once, but the man I talked to said taicho would not be needing any new people."

Hitsugaya**-**taicho frowned before he strode from the room in a hurry.

Yuki turned to Matsumoto-fukutaicho in confusion and, seeing her face Matsumoto explained that they had never found any application so the man had lied to Yuki. Yuki snarled under her breath at the idiocy of some people. By refusing her, the man could have set the entire group in danger.

Yuki tried to stand but with a hand to the head courtesy of Unohana-taicho she was out like a light.

**xXxXx**

Not really much changes going on so far. It's more a getting loose ends tied down.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

Zanpaktou speech =_** You should tell him.**_

**Chapter 3**

**xXxXx**

Yuki blinked up at her taicho as he walked to her.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes before he jumped at Yuki, sword drawn. Yuki jumped backwards, drawing her sword just before Hitsugaya's sword hit hers. She placed her hand at the back of her sword and pushed with all her force, pushing her taicho away.

She shifted her hands on her sword, putting her right hand, fingers first, on her sword. She whispered her incantation to summon her zanpaktou.

"Mumei no Kiri Megami"

Kasumi shifted in her wielder's spirit world and spilled out. Yuki, whose eyes had been closed, snapped her eyes open. Her normal light grey eyes turned dark stormy grey and her pure white hair turned smoky grey. Mist doubled incredibly fast and floated around her, stretching outwards. Tendrils of mist enveloped her body, obscuring her completely from the rest of team 10. The mist, a slow light grey color, drifted innocently around, hiding the danger inside.

A few seconds later as Hitsugaya was warily watching the mist, a sword flew out. Hitsugaya jumped out of the way, dodging the multiple swords hitting the places where he stopped. He accidently stepped into one of the tendrils and in a flash the mist had enveloped his entire right leg. He was yanked upside-down and dangled above the mist, the tentacle shaking him harshly. Hitsugaya swung his sword down, severing the tentacle. The mist tentacle puffed out of existence as the rest of the tentacle shrunk back.

The mist suddenly shrunk back and started to fade into the ground, revealing Yuki standing in the middle. Yuki was watching Hitsugaya, who was standing on one of the roofs. She raised her sword, pointing it at Hitsugaya. Toshiro blinked in confusion only to grunt as he was suddenly pushed back. He summoned Hyourinmaru, having him destroy the mist that had slammed into him. Hyourinmaru floated behind Hitsugaya, waiting for more instructions before he seemed to notice Yuki and the mist floating lazily around her. Hyourinmaru spotted Kasumi, who was floating just behind her wielder, and the two Zanpaktou spirits blinked at each other.

Kasumi floated out from behind her wielder and Hyourinmaru flew down to the ground. The two Zanpaktou spirits started talking in a garbled sound that no one but the two wielders understood.

"_**How did you come by your wielder?" **_Kasumi spoke in her soft, airy voice.

Hyourinmaru swished his tail, trailing ice behind him, _**"He found my home, came to me and proved himself to me. How about yours?"**_

"_**She found me too, but not just that, she saved me."**_

"_**Saved you? Saved you from what?"**_

"_**A hollow that liked to take Zanpaktou from their Shinigami. Stupid moron took up residence in my home. Yuki-chan wasn't even a shinigami when she found me. I showed her where the rest of the Zanpaktou were and then showed her where I was."**_

Yuki blushed slightly when Hitsugaya glanced at her, a slight look of admiration in his eyes. Yuki shifted lightly then stepped forward, walking to Kasumi's side. Hitsugaya jumped down from the roof to land next to Hyourinmaru. Kasumi shifted closed to her wielder, placing her hand on her wielder's shoulders. Yuki grinned up at the large ice-dragon who was watching her.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yuki said, quite formally. The large dragon lowered his head to her level and blinked slowly, watching her. He nodded his head at her before he turned to his wielder. Hitsugaya held up his sword and Hyourinmaru disappeared into the sword. Kasumi did the very same thing a few seconds later.

Hitsugaya turned back to her, motioning for her to follow him. He walked up to Matsumoto and told her to get Yuki enlisted to get a promotion.

Yuki smiled a slow, soft smile before she spotted something in the crowd.

The very same man who had told her they didn't need new people was standing in the crowd with Hinamori-taicho at his side. And both of them were glaring at her.

Yuki gulped but looked back to her taicho, ignoring the dark looks she was getting from the side.

She somehow instinctively knew this would turn out bad.

**xXxXx**

And there you go. Hey look, the plot finally decided to show its head. Who knew constant probing and offers of food worked.

Duh.

Anyway, the somewhat badguy has finally come into the picture.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Chapter 4**

**xXxXx**

Yuki grinned at the men standing around her, talking about life in 10th squad. They spoke of Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, the relationships between them and every other squad.

"What of 5th squad?" Yuki asked, still remembering the look on Hinamori-taicho's face.

"5th squad is in good relationship with us. Hinamori-taicho likes Hitsugaya-taicho. It's probably because they grew up together," one of the men said. Yuki nodded, smiling in thanks before she took off into the direction of Matsumoto-fukutaicho who had been walking past the group.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" Yuki called.

Matsumoto slowed and turned to Yuki, smiling widely when she spotted her. She swung her arms out, crushing Yuki to her breasts only resulting in Yuki flailing wildly before Matsumoto finally let her go. Matsumoto grinned down at the white-haired girl.

"How's your first day as 6th seat of 10th squad?" She asked the young girl as they walked down one of 10th squad's corridors.

Yuki grinned widely at her fukutaicho. "I like it. The guys have been helping me get settled into the new position, what with all the added responsibilities."

"Well you know, if you need anything, anything at all, you just ask me, okay? But now I have to go. Taicho has me running errands," Matsumoto said.

Yuki nodded at her fukutaicho, waving her goodbye and watching her leave. Yuki then turned to the library, hoping to find answers on something one of the people that had watched her fight with her taicho had said. They had spoken of a zanpaktou with an ability similar to hers that had had a wielder many years before. He and his sword had disappeared and no one had any idea what had happened to him. And it was not like she could just ask Kasumi, for Kasumi herself said she couldn't remember anything before Yuki.

Yuki hummed under her breath a song Rukia had given her sometime ago. Yuki was absolutely attached to the song, singing it whenever she could. Some people say it might be a bit moody but she could see the underlying strength in the songwriters words.

_I know I can stop the pain.  
>If I will it all away.<br>If I will it all away._

Yuki frowned when she felt a tendril of fear creep down her spine. Her sixth sense, the one that had gotten her out of many sticky situations, was acting up. She sped up her steps, heading straight for the door. There was a glimmer and that was all she had to warn her that someone had done something. She jumped out of the way, and watched in shock as the place where she had been standing turned violet pink.

Yuki whirled around in horror, knowing that ability, and there in front of her, sword drawn, stood Hinamori-taicho.

Hinamori took another swing, slashing her sword and bringing forth her power which crackled as it flew out. Yuki dodged, now very glad for the training she had taken with Ichigo. She weaved through the bookcases, both hearing and feeling the raw demonic power searing away at the ancient tombs. She dodged a falling book and felt arms wrap around her. Yuki started thrashing, trying desperately to get away before she felt something prick her skin. Her limbs started to feel numb and heavy, so very heavy. She sagged in her captor's arms and watched Hinamori walk forward with a grin on her face.

Hinamori sneered at Yuki and slapped her. Yuki's body jerked with the force as tears of frustration started leaking.

"I already lost one important person in my life. I won't let you take the other. Let her go." Hinamori said to both Yuki and her captor. Yuki felt the arms leave her and she slumped down by the bookcase. Hinamori bent down and lifted Yuki's head.

"You come near my shiro-chan and I will kill you," she snarled.

Yuki frowned at Hinamori, "He is not yours. He never will be."

Hinamori's eyes took on a crazed look as she screamed, "He is all mine! I'll prove it to you." Hinamori stood in a huff, glaring down at the slumped girl. Yuki struggled to stay awake; she was so focused on her task that she almost didn't hear Hinamori's next words.

"I don't care if he wants you. He will be mine."

**xXxXx**

And cut! That's a wrap people; now get your asses out of my home.

Move it.

Git.

Oh look something shiny.

What?

Don't look at me like that

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Chapter 5**

**xXxXx**

As Yuki lay among the scattered books, her mind went over what had happened for what felt like the hundredth time.

She had almost missed Hinamori's last words, and ironically they were the ones that had left a lasting impression.

"_I don't care if he wants you. He will be mine."_

Yuki almost couldn't believe it; Hitsugaya liked her or at least wanted her. Suddenly Ichigo's words months ago made a lot more sense. _"Take care of him, he'll need it."_

She had always wondered why Ichigo had told her to do that when she hadn't even been there that long. In fact, Ichigo hadn't even known her for that long. The only reason she knew him was because she and Hanataro had been together when Ichigo had kidnapped him. She had been helping her old friend in the pipes when it all happened.

Yuki stumbled to her feet only to slam back down to her knees. Apparently whatever drug was pumped into her system hadn't dispersed yet. It still made her slightly queasy and made her limbs feel like jelly. She couldn't even fully move yet. She would have to wait for the effects to disappear.

Or . . .

Or Kasumi could help.

Mist wrapped around her legs, pulsing outwards, building a soft grey sheen of protection and strength around her legs. Yuki felt feeling return to her legs in pulses. She forewent standing for now. In turn she decided she needed to do something about the situation she was in.

Yuki shifted to a more comfortable position and hummed under her breath. She needed proof and to get it she needed her taicho.

But first she had to find her taicho. Yuki stretched out her power and encountered others like her, all who responded to her call. Yuki flared her reiatsu briefly before she fed them a bit of the link she was looking for. They flared in response before their own power started searching for the link. One of the encountered flared briefly before they connected her to the link. Yuki flared her reiatsu twice and fed him a bit of her energy as a gift. He flared his own in response before his power mulled to a dim light again.

Yuki stood and flash-stepped away, a rising of dust and fluttering of pages the only giveaway that she had ever been there, except for the damage done. Yuki following the link she was handed until she could feel her taicho on her own then carefully let the link be absorbed into the environment.

Yuki started jumping roofs just to go faster. She ran into a more surreal environment and recognized it as her taicho's old home. Don't ask how she knew.

She landed on the roof of a house a few down from her taicho's when she felt another familiar reiatsu nearby. Yuki peered over the roof and growled softly. Hinamori stood next to Hitsugaya, closer that Yuki could call comfortable.

Hinamori leaned in and Yuki teared up a bit when she kissed Hitsugaya. Yuki turned and jumped away, not wanting to see her last chance go down the drain.

**xXxXx**

Hitsugaya moved backward, out of Hinamori's reach.

"No, Momo," he whispered, shaking his head.

Hinamori blinked before she frowned. "Why not, Shiro? You know we belong together."

Hitsugaya shook his head again, before looking up. Something felt wrong. He glanced to one of his Gran's friends house's roof to see a familiar reiatsu floating there, still light which meant it was recent. He paled when he realized what Yuki must have seen.

With barely a huff of dust, he was off into her direction.

**xXxXx**

See ya'll later.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Chapter 6**

**xXxXx**

Yuki blinked around her tears as she wove through the trees.

Hinamori had kissed Hitsugaya.

"_He will be mine."_

"_Don't care."_

"_Wants you."_

Yuki skidded to a stop. Her body shook softly and a small body engulfed her in tangles. Kasumi whispered reassurances into Yuki's ear, promising she would keep her safe. Yuki whimpered and sunk slowly to the ground.

Apparently Hinamori had it wrong, Hitsugaya didn't want Yuki.

A rustle had Yuki's head fly up. She whirled around when she heard her name.

Hitsugaya-taicho stood behind her, concern in his stance. Yuki gasped and scrambled around, not entirely sure why he was here.

"Taicho?" she whispered, unsure of herself.

Hitsugaya sighed, stepped forward and took her face in his hands.

Yuki blinked in shock up at her taicho. Hitsugaya smiled softly at Yuki. Yuki sighed before she smiled, teary-eyed up at her taicho.

Hitsugaya leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to Yuki's.

Yuki whimpered and mumbled softly, "Taicho?"

Hitsugaya frowned, pulled back and whispered, "Say my name."

Yuki smiled at her taicho. "Toshiro?"

Toshiro smiled and kissed Yuki again. Yuki grinned into the kiss and gasped when she felt something wet touch her bottom lip. Toshiro kept his tongue at her bottom lip, waiting for her. Yuki stretched her tongue out and lightly touched hers to his.

Toshiro groaned softly and Yuki shivered when she heard him. Yuki burrowed her hands into Toshiro snowy hair and pulled him down with her as she sank down.

**xXxXx**

Hinamori frowned when Toshiro disappeared, and she took off after him. She soon lost him with the speed he was going, but after a while his reiatsu flared up slightly.

Hinamori came to a stop before a large, low hanging tree and carefully shifted the leaves out of the way only to let them swing back to where they were when she caught sight of Toshiro.

And Yuki.

Hinamori shifted the leaves again, mindful of the noise they could make.

She glared at the scene before her. Toshiro lay half draped on Yuki, who had her hands in his hair. Toshiro's hands were on both sides of Yuki's head as he balanced on them. They were kissing, and doing it quite passionately.

Hinamori growled, _That slut must have forced Toshiro. If she's gone long enough Toshiro will forget her. _

Hinamori grinned and with a Flash Step was gone.

**xXxXx**

Yuki shivered as cold trailed down her spine. Toshiro pulled back and watched as Yuki studied the area. "What's wrong?"

Yuki frowned, "Felt like someone was watching us."

Toshiro glanced around, not seeing anything. "Well, whoever it was is gone now."

Yuki hummed softly before she stood, "We should probably go now. It's getting dark."

Toshiro nodded, "What do we do now?"

Yuki blinked at Toshiro before she grinned. "Now we go home and tomorrow we go out."

Toshiro snorted but grinned. "The 10th squad party?"

Yuki nodded. She grinned suddenly, "Race Ya'."

"What?" But it was too late, Yuki was gone. Toshiro growled and took off after her.

**xXxXx**

Matsumoto hummed softly as she walked, leisurely making her way to her taicho's office. Although she couldn't feel her taicho she wasn't planning on talking to him. She was planning on getting the sake bottles she had saved in his desk for the party tomorrow.

Matsumoto slid the door open, walked up to the desk, crouched down and started pulling them out.

Matsumoto started when she felt her taicho walking down the corridor. When the door slid open she dove under the table, holding her breath and dimming her reiatsu to minimum. She blinked when she heard Yuki talking.

"I'll find you, Yeah?"

There was a shuffling before Toshiro answered. "Alright. Color?"

Yuki giggled, "Light Blue?"

There was more shuffling before Yuki spoke again. "Really _taicho_, if you keep kissing me we'll never finish the conversation."

Toshiro snorted, "Whoever said I wanted the conversation to end."

"Maybe cause Matsumoto is hiding under the desk?"

There was a thump and Matsumoto jumped when Toshiro's head suddenly appeared before her.

"Matsumoto, do you make it a regular thing to hide under my desk?"

Matsumoto giggled uncomfortably before she shuffled out. She blinked at her ruffled taicho and the smiling Yuki in the background.

Matsumoto grinned at the two of them before her, "Since when?"

Yuki glanced at Toshiro before she answered, "Since today."

Matsumoto squealed as she dove her taicho over. "Congrats you two. Wait, that means your first date will be at the party?"

Yuki nodded at her. Matsumoto's grin grew wider. "That means you need something to wear."

Yuki nodded again. Matsumoto grabbed her and started pulling her out of the office. She turned back to a bemused Toshiro. "Taicho, wear something nice."

Toshiro nodded, watching in amusement as Yuki was dragged away.

**xXxXx**

I always wondered the purpose of a beta. I mean, you can reread your own story so why do you need someone else. That was my opinion up until one of my friends got her hands on this story's first chapter. She loved it. And with her egging me on I suddenly see the point of having someone that you can proudly hand your story to and watch their facial expressions or hear their comments. Who knew.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Chapter 7**

**xXxXx**

Yuki clicked her tongue in impatience as she watched Matsumoto flit from rack to rack. Matsumoto glanced back at her and giggled. Yuki sighed, scratching her neck. Matsumoto had been at it since she had dragged Yuki away from Toshiro and she didn't look like she was stopping any time soon.

Matsumoto had been going on about the perfect dress, even when Yuki argued that she didn't like dresses. Matsumoto countered with a, 'did she not want to look good for their taicho?'

Yuki had huffed and left it alone, suddenly aware that she was not going to win that argument.

That had been 20 minutes ago and Matsumoto was still looking.

Yuki sighed again, flopping down to lie on the bench.

This was going to take forever.

**xXxXx**

Matsumoto ruffled through the dresses hanging on the rack she had stopped at, looking for the perfect dress. Something in blue, something that fit with Yuki-chan, something really good.

Matsumoto glanced behind her, smiling softly at Yuki, who was draped out on the bench in the store. Matsumoto didn't begrudge her for being tired. She had been at it the entire morning and Yuki just couldn't keep up.

Matsumoto suddenly had an anime style idea, light bulb and all. She turned to one of the many shop attendants watching her and crooked her finger, beckoning her forward. The girl frowned but came forward anyway. Matsumoto pointed to the sleeping Yuki and made a few hand signs. The shop attendant blinked a few times before she smiled, suddenly getting it. She held out a 'stay here' hand sign and hurried off.

Matsumoto folded her hands under her chest, tapping her foot softly and glared at one of the perverts staring at her. She released a bit of reiatsu and with a squeak he ran off.

The shop attendant came back, a black dress bag in her hands and raised an eyebrow at the retreating man. Matsumoto made a motion and the girl glared at the closed door the man had gone through, before she handed the bag to Matsumoto. Matsumoto zipped the bag open slowly and gaped in pleasure at the beautiful light blue and grey dress.

"Perfect." Matsumoto beamed.

**xXxXx**

Yuki yawned, shuffling after a hyper Matsumoto, who was talking a mile a minute about the 'perfect' dress.

_Apparently_ the blond fukutaicho had 'found it', when Yuki was asleep, or as she argued, dozing.

A few seconds passed in silence before Yuki became suspicions and, looking up, found no Matsumoto. She glanced around, wondering where the bouncy blond had gone, when she was pulled through a doorway to her left, arm first.

Yuki twirled around, her elbow hitting her assailant in the stomach. With an 'ofh' they both went down.

Yuki scrambled up, ready to fight when she caught sight of her assailant. Yuki blushed and then grinned down at a panting Matsumoto. The blond wheezed for a few more second as she struggled to get up. Yuki stuck out her hand, pulling Matsumoto up.

Matsumoto gripped her hands and pulling her up, Yuki noticed she wasn't holding the dress bag anymore. "Where . . . ?"

Matsumoto noticed her eyes and motioned to the table Yuki hadn't seen before. On the table lay the bag with a few carry bags near it.

Yuki blinked at the carry bags, wondering when Matsumoto had the time to set this up. "What's in the bags?" She said, motioning to the carry bags.

Matsumoto turned, nodding before she grabbed Yuki, pulling her to the table.

"I got some friends to get me some accessories and make-up to go with the dress."

Yuki snorted, "The dress I haven't seen yet, right?"

The strawberry-blond nodded vigorously, grinning wickedly at a suddenly nervous mist wielder. Matsumoto made shushing noises as she backed to the table. She grabbed the dress bag and, pulling it open, removed the dress.

Yuki felt her eyes bug when she spotted the dress.

_Beautiful_

The dress was light blue with dark grey stripes over the shoulders, under the arms and coming up from the bottom of the dress. The stripes all met in the center in the front and back of the dress, at the same place. The bottom had hundreds of strips of light blue to dark grey sewn in, meeting the floor in a soft swish.

Yuki stepped forward, mindful of the grinning Matsumoto and trailed a finger down the dress, feeling the doe softness of the material.

The dark grey stripes shimmered lightly with the movement of her finger, throwing light flecks on Yuki's hand.

Yuki sighed softly, very much aware of the smile on her face, and looked up at Matsumoto. She grinned at the smiling blond, stepped forward and embraced her.

Matsumoto smiled down at the white haired girl curled in her embrace, only just realizing, although Yuki acted older, that she was just a girl. She curled her arms around the girl, pulling her closer and letting her and Haineko's combined power wash over her, creating the comfortable feeling.

Yuki sighed and burrowed further into Matsumoto hug, basking in the feeling.

She felt safe here.

**xXxXx**

I have nothing to say. No seriously, am too tired.

Going to sleep now.

Night.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Chapter 8**

**xXxXx**

"Come on Yuki, let me see." Matsumoto moaned softly.

Yuki shifted, the dress hugging her body, trying to get comfortable. She had always preferred the loose 'no one needs to see my body' type outfits. This dress, on the other hand was showing off every curve she had tried to hide over the years.

Yuki stepped out from behind the screen door, still focused on the form-fitting dress. She only looked up when she heard a gasp.

Matsumoto's jaw lay on the ground as she gaped at the now-blushing girl before her.

"Wow Yuki. You have an amazing figure on you."

Yuki frowned at the blond before her as she wished Matsumoto would take it as seriously as it actually was.

"No joke Yuki," Matsumoto said when she saw the snow-haired girl's face. "I'm being serious. Taicho's going to love it."

Yuki smiled sheepishly down at her feet, wiggling her toes slowly.

Matsumoto grinned at the girl before her. She was so adorable. Rangiku just knew taicho was going to LOVE it.

The blond grabbed Yuki and dragged her over to the mirror, intent on doing her make-up and finding her matching accessories. She seated the girl and started going through the things her friends had given her, looking for things that would match the dress.

Rangiku pulled out light blue earrings, a silver arm band and silver flat shoes. They would go perfectly with both Yuki and her dress.

She set them aside and started unpacking all the different colors of eye shadow, lipstick, blush and kohl.

Out of the corner of her eye Rangiku saw Yuki's eyes widened at all the items but she brushed it off. Rangiku pulled the shoes and the arm band closer, checking each item alongside them and the dress. She packed a few items back into the bag and finally settled on silver eye shadow, light lipstick, a soft pink blush and black kohl.

Perfect.

**xXxXx**

Yuki carefully unzipped the dress and stepped into it. She zipped it back up and took a seat by her table. She turned to the mirror and started rummaging around in her bag. She pulled the kohl out and leaned in. She drew neat lines with the eyeliner around her eyes before she leaned back to study her work.

Awesome. Kohl-rimmed grey eyes blinked back at her from the mirror.

She picked up her brush and started on her long white hair. She pulled the top part up into a ponytail and tied it with a black ribbon before she grinned at herself. 

She was good to go.

**xXxXx**

Yuki stepped out of her house, sliding her door closed. Her shoes made soft padding noises as she walked to the edge of her property. With a flicker and a puff of air she was gone.

She flitted from roof to roof and landed on one of the roofs on the edge of the light coming from the party. Her eyes automatically went to the entrance, where Toshiro stood. He wore black slacks and a light blue dress shirt. He was rocking softly on the balls of his feet and glancing around. He spotted her and smiled up at her.

_He looks Yummy._ Yuki thought before she giggled. She took a step forward, preparing to Shunpo when a clammy rag was suddenly pressed to her mouth. She tried screaming but felt herself being figuratively pulled down and literally pulled back. Her hand sluggishly stretched out, futilely trying to grasp at the light.

So . . . close . . . she thought before she succumbed to the drug.

**xXxXx**

Toshiro rocked softly on the balls of his feet, flicking his eyes from side to side. A flicker of blue from the corner of his eyes had him turn and spot Yuki. She wore a blue dress with her white hair half pinned up. She was looking at him, smiling softly. The shadows behind her shifted and a dark shape appeared. She leaned forward, probably preparing to jump off the roof when the shadow wrapped arms around her, one covering her mouth, one holding her middle. She started thrashing, but it was too sluggish to be natural.

Toshiro's eyes widened and he started running in her direction when a flash of brown stopped him. Momo stood before him, smiling widely. Toshiro tried going around her but she kept blocking him. He snarled under his breath and pushed her out of the way, not caring when she hit the ground. He flash stepped to the roof and tried futilely to grasp the last bits of her reiatsu.

But it was too late.

They both were gone.

**xXxXx**

I am so sorry about the time.

The plot, it just up and walked away.

But luckily I tracked it down, making it possible to continue the story.

I'll try to be better, I promise.

But don't be expecting me to continue MMIAN. I want to finish LATS first. But when it's done I'll continue.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Chapter 9**

**xXxXx**

Yuki came around to the fuzzy feeling of someone beating on her chest. Everything still felt incredibly stuffy and not entirely there.

It took a few seconds before a voice filtered past her hearing, yelling her name.

Another few seconds had her recognize the voice as Kasumi, who, by the sound of it, was incredibly worried.

Another thing Yuki noticed was the jolting of her body, like someone was carrying her.

Yuki slanted her eyes open and saw that she was being carried. She glanced around and saw the person carrying her was the same one that was always with Hinamori-taicho. He was holding her under his left arm with her sword in his right hand. He was also apparently heading for the outer forests; why, Yuki didn't know. All she did know was that the idiot hadn't drugged her again because her head was starting to clear and the fuzziness in her limbs was dispersing.

Oh, she was going to kill him.

She was finally going to spend time with Toshiro and this idiot had stopped her short.

Yuki's soft growl was finally noticed by the idiot. He glanced down and got a face full of fist which sent him vaulting backwards, yelling in the process. Yuki's sword also went flying. Yuki scrambled up from where he had dropped her and ran for her sword. Arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up, stopping her short. She started flailing and hit him soundly in the nose. The man yelped in shock and stumbled backwards, holding his nose, which was already bleeding. Yuki turned, forgoing Kasumi to land another solid hit to his face. She heard his cheekbones crack under her fist and the man went flying. Yuki turned again and scrambled to Kasumi.

Just as she wrapped her hand around the hilt, her neck flickered with pain.

Yuki turned back and the last things she saw were the man trying to get up and Hinamori-taicho holding something long and cylindrical before she toppled forward.

**xXxXx**

Toshiro was furious.

Toshiro was on a warpath.

Toshiro was going to kill someone.

He stalked past Ukitake and Kyouraku and in his utter rage, he didn't even notice the two captains, not saying that they didn't notice him.

Because they did.

It was hard to miss the fuming shiro.

Toshiro stormed up to Matsumoto and grabbed her, pulling her out of the crowd. She yelped and rounded on him before she stopped, seeing his face. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a more secluded spot.

"What's the matter Taicho?" she asked, wondering where Yuki was. It couldn't have something to do with Yuki could it?

"It's Yuki." Well apparently it could. "She was just taken, just before I could get to her."

"How on earth did you miss her Taicho? You're really fast."

Toshiro growled, "It was Momo. She kept stopping me."

Matsumoto frowned. That was odd. She shook of the feeling of foreboding, wondering why it was important. "What are we going to do, Taicho? We need to find Yuki."

"Find Yuki?" A new voice asked.

Both 10th squad turned and saw Ishida standing before them. Matsumoto nodded, "She seems to have been taken."

Ishida cocked his head, "I can find her."

"What? How?" Toshiro asked, grabbing Ishida. Ishida slid out of his grasp and concentrated on the small amount of energy he still had within him that he was gifted by Yuki when she was looking for someone. He plucked that cord and waited for the strings to attach. He then grasped the fully attached cord and literally gave it to Toshiro. Toshiro gasped and immediately moved. It took Matsumoto a second to realize her taicho was gone before she followed.

"What was that about?" Ishida turned back to Ichigo, who had just come around the corner and was watching him.

Ishida adjusted his glasses as he walked up to Ichigo and said, "Apparently, Yuki went missing. I just helped them find the path to her."

Ichigo frowned, "Yuki's missing. I hope she's alright."

Ishida shrugged, "Don't know, but with Hitsugaya on the case, I doubt anything will happen to her."

Ichigo nodded and turned back to the party, Ishida following him.

Ukitake and Kyouraku glanced at each other, worried about the small shinigami before they both took off in the direction Toshiro had taken.

**xXxXx**

I'm sorry about the time lapse. I was supposed to finish this chap ages ago but I hit a block so hard I still have a headache.

Now I'm really sleepy so I'm posting this without reading it. If you find any mistakes please let me know.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Chapter 10**

**xXxXx**

Toshiro knew he had never moved as fast as he was moving now, but he just knew he had to get to Yuki.

Something made him very anxious.

He could hear the panting Matsumoto behind him, trying to keep up and in his left hand the glittering strands of Yuki's grey reiatsu.

He followed the thin strands into the forest and started noticing the closer he got, the thicker the band got.

He finally stopped when his fingers could no longer touch each other and peered out from behind a rather large tree, sensing Matsumoto's stop behind him.

There she was.

Yuki.

Momo?

What on earth was Momo doing here? How did she get here so fast?

Toshiro watched as Momo walked up to the slumped Yuki and kicked her.

Toshiro's eyes widened.

How dare she!

Momo!

**xXxXx**

Hinamori glared down at the useless pile of shinigami before her, giving her a solid kick to the chest.

Behind her Aziro stood and apologized for almost losing her. Hinamori ignored him and bent down to haul up the lax shinigami when she felt something curling around her senses. She could hear Aziro whimper in fear, but she just smiled. Now Shiro-chan would see Yuki was nothing.

She heard a rustle behind her and turned to see Toshiro standing next to a tree. His face was carefully blank but Hinamori could see he wanted to smile, thank her and take her into his arms. Hinamori completely ignored Matsumoto's stepping out after Shiro-chan. She didn't matter, only he did. Hinamori watched Shiro step forward, towards her and open his mouth, "How could you?"

Hinamori grinned until she comprehended the question. How could she? How could she what? Not tell him what she was doing? Was that it?

By now Toshiro was closer to Hinamori, who still hadn't noticed Matsumoto had taken out Aziro, or that Ukitake and Kyouraku had both appeared in the field. She stepped closer to Toshiro and saw a flicker of emotion on his blank face, the first emotion he had shown since he had appeared. The emotion, _**anger**_, was the only warning she had before Toshiro backhanded her.

**xXxXx**

With a crack Hinamori hit the tree to Toshiro's left but he didn't show any reaction apart for a brief flinch. He hurried to Yuki, who hadn't stirred since he got there and he was starting to get worried. It took him a second to see the dart from where she lay on her side protruding from the back of her neck.

Toshiro scooped Yuki up and hurried to Ukitake and Kyouraku, where he laid her in Ukitake's arms, asking him to take her to the 4th's barracks.

Ukitake blinked down at the snowy in his arms, so much like him, before he nodded and flash-stepped away. Kyouraku followed him after a second's hesitation. Toshiro turned to Matsumoto who was holding a struggling shinigami down and told her to take him to the 10th barrack's cells. Matsumoto nodded and disappeared. Toshiro watched her go before he turned back to Hinamori, who was still out cold.

He scooped her up and, with a last glance around, disappeared after Matsumoto.

**xXxXx**

Yuki was beginning to think it would be something regular when she woke up to feel Unohana-taicho's reiatsu around her. But not only hers, Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho reiatsu's were also around her. Yuki lifted her heavy eyelids and stared up at the white ceiling. Unohana-taicho appeared in her vision and asked her if she was alright. Yuki nodded, wondering why she was in the hospital this time when the heavy reiatsu settled on her shoulders. The progress she had made with sitting up was diminished as the reiatsu pushed her down into the pillows.

The door across her slid up and there stood Sou-Taicho, with his fukutaicho next to him. Yuki straightened, or at least she tried, with his reiatsu around her. Sou-Taicho stepped in and walked to her bedside, Yuki only noticing Toshiro standing behind him when he moved.

Yuki blinked wide eyed up at Sou-Taicho, wondering why he was there when her memory came back to her. The whole ordeal came back to her and she wondered if she was in any trouble.

Sou-Taicho took her hand, "I heard what you went through at the hands of one of the Taicho's, or ex-Taicho's now. I wanted to personally apologize. I should've known she still wasn't ready to be released."

Yuki nodded, still in a bit of a daze. Sou-Taicho nodded before he left. Yuki stared, not even noticing everyone but Toshiro leaving. She only came back to herself when Toshiro kissed her.

When he drew back she smiled up at him.

Toshiro sighed happily, Yuki was fine.

He knew there were going to be a lot of things they were going to have to talk about, but for now. . .

For now they were fine.

He kissed her again.

**End**

Wow, my first multi chaptered fic and I'm finally done. And now I understand how a writer can lose interest in a story. I did. It took the movie Fade to Black to revive my interest.

There will be an epilogue. Just you wait. And a sequel.

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: **Love Amongst The Snow**

Author: **Shadewolfy**

Rating: **Just K+**

Genre: **Romance**

Warning: **None**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach but oh how I wish I do.**

Summary: **Snow is beautiful. My name means snow. Bit ironic that I would fall in love with the best of the Snow and Ice Shinigami.**

Talk = "I love you!"

Thought = _And no one knows._

**Epilogue**

**xXxXx**

Yuki smiled at the hyper Matsumoto-fukutaicho as she regained some story about Hisagi-san before she excused herself. As she stepped out of the bar and into fresh air she took a deep breath. It took a few minutes before she noticed the familiar reiatsu waving through the air. Yuki grinned as she started moving.

It took her mere minutes before she caught up to Rukia, who grinned back at her and moved faster. Yuki laughed and kicked her speed up a notch as well. When the two of them finally stopped they stood on one of the higher parts of Soul Society.

Yuki walked up to Rukia and hugged her before she moved back, "What are you doing here, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia grinned at her, "I got a letter asking that I come here."

Yuki stepped back and nodded, "Well shall I tell your brother your back?"

Rukia nodded, "I just finish up here then I'll come."

Yuki turned away and waved at Rukia before she left with a burst of speed.

**xXxXx**

Yuki smiled as she passed Toshiro, who waved up at her. She stopped, kissed him and told him she was just going to Kuchiki-taicho's before she would be back. Toshiro nodded before he turned away and Yuki continued her journey.

When she finally made it to the Kuchiki household she asked one of the workers where Kuchiki-taicho was. He pointed her to his office. Yuki nodded and started walking. When she passed the respect room as she called it, where there were pictures of all the deceased, she saw Kuchiki-taicho was in there, looking at the picture of Hisana-chan.

Yuki stepped in and bowed her head softly. She saw through her lashes Kuchiki-taicho turned before he asked her why she was there.

Yuki straitened and opened her mouth when she suddenly couldn't remember why she had come. She blinked in confusion before she turned and walked away, Kuchiki-taicho letting her go.

Yuki flash stepped away for the Kuchiki household, wondering why she had stopped there. She moved back home and slid the door to her home open. She stepped into the room and immediately noticed that she was missing some things. Her extra toothbrush was gone and so was some of her clothing. Yuki blinked in confusion before she shrugged the strange feeling like she was forgetting something away, lay down and fell asleep.

**xXxXx**

Toshiro smiled as Yuki left before he moved back inside. He would never admit to anyone but the only reason he was outside was because he had felt Yuki was about to pass.

Matsumoto would probably try to crush a few of his ribs.

Toshiro shuddered.

He sat back down and pulled a stack of papers to him.

For a few minutes he worked before he straitened. Something felt wrong, like he was forgetting something.

It felt like someone was suppose to have come back by now.

Toshiro frowned.

**xXxXx**

Yuki groaned in her sleep, her dreams confusing her.

_Hi, my name's . . . _A flash of a dark haired girl.

_Take good care of him._ A blond boy with dark brown eyes.

_Thanks. _The girl hugging her.

_Hey Yuki. _The girl running to her, a smile on her face and the blond boy following.

_Look at my pictures, cute huh? _A picture of chappy and a boy behind the girl making frantic nodding motions.

_I just finish up here then I'll come._ The girl smiling at her.

With a gasp Yuki sat up.

Something was definitely wrong.

**xXxXx**

Has anyone seen the movie Fade to Black? I figured I might as well write a story in thanks to the movie for motivation me and how is it I haven't found a story of the movie. It's like the best source for angst because no one can remember Ichigo and if he had a relationship with any shinigami means they wouldn't remember him.

_**The worst thing is loving someone who doesn't remember that they loved you back.**_

**Peace.**

**Out.**

**xXxXx**


End file.
